


bet you wish

by stillhumanz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depends, Kinda not, M/M, Viktor with a K, also listened to bet u wish by raye when writing this, also where the title came from, basically viktor just doubting himself a lot, do with that what u will, i just wanted to write viktor being sad okay, idk - Freeform, kinda fits into canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillhumanz/pseuds/stillhumanz
Summary: 'He wonders if he’d been too forward- Yuuri had seemed awfully flustered at some of his affections, but Viktor saw a great deal of these as normal things. Ways he’d treat a friend, even, despite the fact that he wanted Yuuri to be more than that to him. So, so much more.Yuuri doesn’t want that with you, though, Viktor reminds himself. Yuuri doesn’t love you.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> sUP.  
> ,,i realise half the shit i contribute to this fandom will be v small stories but hEY WHO CARES ABT THAT  
> anyways i listened to bet u wish by raye while writing this so uh  
> listen to that too if you wanna???  
> ok bye

Viktor realises, sometime after Yurio travels back to Russia, that Yuuri Katsuki is not in love with him.

Viktor realises, curled up in his bed, blanketed in only his thoughts and starlight, that everything he’s done has been for nothing.

Viktor realises, staring out at the dark night sky, that it’s now 3am.

If Yakov were here, he’d scold him for staying up so late on a night before training. But he’s not, Viktor reminds himself, because he’d been so stupid as to leave, escape a life of winning medals and more money than he’d ever need, just for someone who might as well have been a stranger to him.

But then he’d been lonely- and he still is. Maybe he’s just been cursed to live this way.

Viktor honestly doesn’t know- _wants_ to know- where he’s gone wrong with all this. He wonders if he’d been too forward- Yuuri had seemed awfully flustered at some of his affections, but Viktor saw a great deal of these as normal things. Ways he’d treat a friend, even, despite the fact that he wanted Yuuri to be more than that to him. So, _so_ much more.

Yuuri _doesn’t want that with you, though,_ Viktor reminds himself _._ Yuuri **_doesn’t love you_**.

He’s just a fan- a rather avid one, yes, but just a fan who’s been inspired, like so many others. All that’d happened that night, that night when he’d felt so alive- so _in love_ \- it was worth nothing. If it had, he’s sure Yuuri would have mentioned it.

And he hasn’t.

Viktor realises now that he should probably just go to sleep.


End file.
